Atem's Surprise Return
by Tea1706
Summary: Atem's return to Alyssa with a surprise she'll never forget


Atem's Surprise Return

After the final episode had aired.

Alyssa: (Crys) I'm so alone. I need comfort. (steps out the door and walks to Yugi's gameshop)

[Knocks on the door]

Solomon: (Answers) Hah. Alyssa didn't know you're were coming over here today.

Alyssa: (Trys not to cry) Hi dad, is Yugi home ?

Solomon: Yes he is. [calls for Yugi]

Yugi: Hi Alyssa, what's up ?

Alyssa: (Whispers) Hi Yugi. [Sniff]

Yugi: Are you alright, Alyssa ?

Alyssa: (About to cry) Yugi, can we go into your room.. alone. So we can talk.

Yugi: Sure.

(As Alyssa and Yugi went up to Yugi's room. Alyssa saw the gang was there, as well, the gang saw Alyssa was about to break down into tears, so no one say a word )

(Got into Yugi's room)

Yugi: Now, what do you want to talk about

Alyssa: [Crys] I didn't want him to leave Yugi. I mean you were losing a good friend, but I'm the one who suffers the most. I didn't want to date anymore, I wanted to stay married.

Yugi: I know. Hey, if you just notice this but, when Yami married you, were you adopted into the Yami's hertiage, you were part eygptian.

Alyssa: (Stops crying) Oh, yeah. Nevermind. (smiles)

Yugi had "Radio Disney " going on in his room, to drown out the talking upstairs, and out of the blue, the song "I'll Never Break Your Heart" had started playing, and Yugi started to sing it.

Yugi: Baby, I know you're hurting Right now you feel like you can never love again Now all I ask is for a chance To prove that I love you

From the first day that I saw Your smiling face Honey I know that we would be Together forever

Ooh when I asked you out You said no But I found out

Darling that you been hurt You felt like you'd never love again...

I deserve a try honey just once Give me a chance and I'll prove this all wrong

You walked in, you were so quick to judge But honey he's nothing like me

[Chrous]  
I'll never break your heart I'll never make you cry I'd rather die then live without you I'll give you all of me Honey, that's no lie [2x]

As time goes bye You will get to know me A little more better Girl that's the way love goes Baby, baby And I (I) know you're afraid (know you're afraid) To let you're feelings show (feelings show)  
And I understand Girl, it's time to let go (girl, it's time to let go because)  
I deserve a try (try) honey Just once (once)  
Give me a chance (chance) and I'll prove this all wrong (wrong you walked)  
You walked in, you were so quick to judge (quick to judge)  
But honey he's nothing like me Darling why can't you see

[Chorus (2x)]

[Bridge]  
No way, no how (I'll never break your heart girl, I'll never make you cry)  
I swear (Oh I, oh I, I swear)  
No way, no how (I'll never break your heart girl, I'll never make you cry)

[Chorus (3x)]

After the song had ended

Alyssa: Guess I'm not the only one that has a talent for singing

Yugi: Yup. Now, we all feeling the same pain as you do. So please pull yourself together and come downstairs, we've haven't seen you for a couple of months.

Alyssa: (Sniffs) Ok

{Yugi and Alyssa walks downstairs}

Tea: Alyssa! When did you get here ?

Alyssa: Just a few seconds ago

Tea: I take it that you saw what happened on the last episode.

Alyssa: Tea, please, don't get me going on that topic again. But yes I did.

Marik and Ishizu: Hi Alyssa.

Alyssa: Hi Marik. Hi Ishizu.

Marik: Hey, sorry about you and Atem.

Alyssa: That's ok. Atem was one of the good ones.

Joey: What do you mean a good one ?

Tea: The ties mysteries of love

Bakura: Eww.

Tea: Well you're not the only one that loves a girl, now do we.

Bakura: It's not like I said I loved Elizabeth.

Everyone: (including Seto Kaiba) What!!

Bakura: Evil guys has to have to a lover too. And also I like you all to know, i'm gay.

Alyssa: I knew it was true! Ha! Tell everyone in this room you are gay for

Bakura: Marik

Marik: Yes I also am gay.

Bakura and Marik: (Sings Guy Love)

Bakura: Let's face the facts about me and you, A love unspecified. Though I'm proud to call you "Chocolate Bear," The crowd will always talk and stare.

Marik: I feel exactly those feelings, too And that's why I keep them inside. 'Cause this bear can't bear the world's disdain, And sometimes it's easier to hide, Than explain our

Bakura and Marik:  
Guy love, That's all it is, Guy love, He's mine, I'm his, There's nothing gay about it in our eyes.

Marik:  
You ask me 'bout this thing we share,

Bakura:  
And he tenderly replies,

Marik: It's guy love

Bakura and Marik:  
Between two guys.

Marik: We're closer than the average man and wife,

Bakura: That's why our matching bracelets say Marik and Bakura.

Marik: You know I'll stick by for the rest of my life.

Bakura: You're the only man who's ever been inside of me.

Marik: Whoa, I just took out his apendix.

Bakura: There's no need to clarify,

Marik: Oh no?

Bakura: Just let it grow more and more each day. It's like I married my best friend,

Marik: But in a totally manly way.

Bakura and Marik: Let's go! It's guy love, Don't compromise, The feeeling of some other guy, Holding up your heart, Into the sky.

Bakura:  
I'll be there to care through all the lows.

Marik: I'll be there to share the highs.

Bakura and Marik:  
It's guy love, Between two guys.

Bakura:  
And when I say, "I love you, Marik," It's not what it impies.

Bakura and Marik: It's guy love Between Two Guys

Alyssa: And on that high note, double creepy

Seto Kaiba:Oookkk. My ex-wife is going out with a gay guy.

Katie: Seto, stuff a sock in it. You're the one that cheated on her twice.

Liz: No comment.

As fighting was going on in the background between Katie, Liz, and Seto. Alyssa said to brother - in - law.

Alyssa: Yugi, I have to be alone for a little while. So I going back up to you're room, if that's ok.

Yugi: It's ok with me.

Alyssa: Thanks

(Alyssa walks back upstairs to Yugi's room, flopped down on Yugi bed, and started to cry )

Alyssa: (Whispers to herself) Winged Dragon Of Ra, I know that you hear my crys of sadness. If you can see in your eyes to bring the pharaoh back to me. I know he's in the spirit world, but he has a queen and two heirs to the throne who needs a father in their lives. Please Winged Dragon Of Ra, grant my wish. (Weeps)

Winged Dragon Of Ra: (Thought about it and grant the young girl's wish)

Alyssa: I would love to be in his arms again.. just for a moment.

(The image of Atem's spirit then turned into human)

Atem: (wrapped his arms around his queen)

Alyssa: Mm. It almost he's with me right now holding me. (looked at the hands that was on her) Atem..! Oh... I missed you so much (Happy crys)

Atem: And I missed you too, my queen

Alyssa: But.. How ? How did you get here?

Atem: The gods saw you were in despreit need, so they decided that I serve my time down here on earth. With you.

Alyssa: Remind me later to thank the Eygptian Gods, right now, you need to come down, the gang will be so happy to see you. Exspecially Yugi and Tea.

And with that Alyssa and Atem walked downstairs to chat with the gang.

The End 


End file.
